Nocturnal Emmisions
by Mystic KiBender
Summary: Kairi is trying to protect Namine for a certain Pink Haired nobody... Can she do it? Can love really save all? I know not a very good summary but the story is better. R/r please this is my first so be nice. Kaiine Oneshot


Nocturnal Emissions

A/N: A short (well rather short anyway) lemon about my favorite Yuri couple in Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1, 2 the keyblades, the realm of darkness, heck I don't even own the computer this is being typed on!

The sweet smell of the ocean breeze wafted through the crack in her window. The sun had been up for a little while but was just starting to creep into the sea-stained window, over the hardwood floors and up the side of her pink, lacey bed. Any other day would have seen her peacefully snoozing the wee hours of the morning away, but this morning was different. The thin, strawberry blonde girl rolled quickly out of bed because someone was missing.

Racing down her beach, she spotted a very familiar platinum blonde head but she also spotted someone else that sent chills up her spine. A tall figure dressed in all black and with long flowing pink hair and a giant death scythe was chasing after the blonde with a very murderous look in his eye…

"Namine! You can't run from me forever! Eventually I will catch you" He shouted, a dark and evil laughter chilling the very blood of all those that heard it. Kairi raced up the beach after them but just couldn't seem to catch them. She knew if she didn't catch up to them quick… well she didn't want to think about that. She could feel herself getting closer when- thanks to an unseen rock- she slipped and landed face first into the sand. As she did she could feel the intense heat from a flowery explosion just up ahead. A heart stopping blood curdling scream quickly forced Kairi back on her feet.

"Namine!" she yelled as loud as she could before tearing after them. Kairis calves were burning and her side had a terrible pain in it, her heart felt like it was going to explode but she just had to catch up to her before _he_ did. Her eyes started to sting as tears welled up in them: they were starting to move away faster than she could catch up with them. Stumbling in the sand again she stopped for a moment to clear her head and carefully took aim:

"God of heat, lord of flame hear my plea, Empower me with the power of your flame!" Several tremendous cannon blasts of fire shot out of her hand striking the pink haired man several times on the head, arms and legs. Summoning her signature gold and flowery keyblade she was able to quickly close the distance between them the land several hits across his torso and midsection before kicking him away for the one she was protecting. She put enough force into that kick to kick through a wall. Any ordinary man would have stayed down, but this was no ordinary man. This Kairi knew…

"Namine, you need to get out of here now, Go hide I'll take care of him." The platinum blonde didn't need telling twice and quickly found a large washed up piece of driftwood to hide behind. Kairi never once took her eyes off her target, and watched him as he slowly got back to his feet. Brushing himself off slightly; he took one look at Kairi and laughed his blood chilling laugh again. He picked his death scythe off the ground and raised it over his head. It started to glow and vibrate. A truly evil smile was plastered on his face…

"Marluxia, you pink haired bishonen bastard, you are going to pay!" The furious red head gripped the hilt of her shining weapon and squared her feet in the soft sand. She was going to take him down but she wasn't going to be stupid… she would let him make the first move.

"Well well, the keyblade mistress and I finally get to square off" Marluxia said, his eyes narrowing as he and Kairi slowly began to circle each other. "Do try to make this interesting for me." With a tremendous growl he brought his scythe down with the force of a car crash and a flowery pink energy wave exploded from the blade landing right beside Kairi, sand exploding all around her, effectively blinding her. Coughing and hacking, she could feel him moving around her.

"Sad sad little keyblader! Flower Cannon!" Kairi actually felt the attack before she saw it. An intense concentration or flower petals struck her directly in the chest, throwing her on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Marluxia uttered a low and devious chuckle "You disappoint me; surely you can do better than that young one!"

Wearily, getting to her feet and grabbing her keyblade, Kairi brushed herself off.

"You really think that weak shit is going to hurt me." She said

"Your feeble attempt at bravado won't do you much good I'm afraid." He countered with a smug look on his face.

"You call this a feeble attempt? Please I've barely gotten started." With speed built from playing blitzball with Tidus and Wakka, she charged at Marluxia. Cross blocking his slashes, she jumped over his head slashed at his back three times, and twice more across the back of the legs, dropping him to his knees. She kicked him in the back, pushing his face into the hot sand. With an angry growl, Marluxia buried his scythe into the heated sand:

"Blossom Shower!" All the sand in the immediate area turned into sharpened flower petals. Raising his hand, the petals charged at Kairi with amazing speed and force. Blocking an dodging a few dozen of them she couldn't stop them all and a few cut her arms and legs leaving bright gashes everywhere. Crying out in pain she dropped to her knees. Rising, Marluxia chuckled darkly.

"It is impossible to best the lord of Castle Oblivion!" He tapped the sand around him rose high into the air. Spinning his scythe around, he brought it down and touched the tip of it to the sand. Four giant flower pods erupted from the sand.

"Sink into the dark abyss!"

The feisty redhead put her head down in exhaustion. Blood was dripping from her arms and legs.

"I can't do this anymore. He's too much." The pods crept closer and closer to her. "I can't let this happen to me. I.. must fight." The pods enclosed her. She could feel the pods sharp blades cut into her sides. As her blood spilled on to the sand staining it red, she could feel her life quickly slip away. The blades cut deeper and deeper… the she heard and beautiful voice cry out to her.

"Kairi! Fight I know you can! Please don't give up! I need you!"

"Namine!" With a bestial roar Kairi's keyblade began to glow and she sliced through the pods in one fell swoop.

"What!? B-but how?" Marluxia spluttered.

Slowly standing Kairi got to her feet. She gripped her keyblade and held it aloft: "With the ever changing wave of light that wash over us all, a shining beacon of light shoots forth to protect those that fight for truth and justice! Power!" With a bright flash of light that engulfed her completely Kairi was covered with a shining white and gold armor. Her keyblade also changed: her flowery blade stretched out and flattened itself with three blades of alternating length on both sides; its sliver color gleaming in the sun. Marluxia eyes grew wide with fear. "What I've never seen anyone where the light as you do!"

All Kairi could do was smirk. "Oh yeah, well you ain't seen nothing yet!" With a lighting fast spin she leaped into the air after him. Attacking head on she scored several hits across his chest and shoulders. Attacking back he mid air recovered and brought his scythe down on her. Blocking just under the blade with her armored wrist, Kairi spun around and uppercutted him in the stomach with her sleek new blade. Reeling back in pain he clutched his chest and struggled to breath.

Smirking slightly, Kairi narrowed her vision and focused on several potential weak points. It was time to finish this. Breathing heavily, Marluxia was thinking the same thing. Rushing Kairi with intense speed and ferocity, he put everything into one attack. Again with the skill and speed borne from blitzball training, she slipped past his attacks and through his legs.

Jumping back she saw an opening and took it. "Strike raid!" Throwing her keyblade she sliced through Marluxia twice. Catching it, she jumped straight into the air and put everything she had into her final attack: "Final Arcanum!" Throwing her keyblade again this time it sliced through him six time glowing each time it hit. The final hit cut clean through his neck and returned to Kairis waiting hand, her armor and keyblade dissolving as it touched her hand.

"Checkmate Marluxia, you lose." As the armor and blade dissolved Kairi could feel an intense exhaustion wash over her. She dropped to her knees as her entire body began to shake with convulsions, sweat and blood mingling on the ground. "Finally he's gone" she said to herself. "Kairi, Kairi are you okay" A beautiful voice, full of angst and worry, touched Kairis ear. Looking up she finally got to see the face of her protectee: Namine. A shapely white sliver haired girl with sapphire blue eyes. The platinum blonde was wearing her favorite white slip, though it wasn't white anymore, and blue sandals. The slip blew in the wind and her sandals shuffled nervously as she anxiously awaited a reply from her savior. Kairi slowly got to her feet. She could feel the dainty yet tight grip on her arm help her up. Brushing her off, the sliver head's blue eyes were streaming with tears as she looked her rescuer over. "Kairi are you okay?" She asked again, her voice thick with emotion. "Are you hurt badly?" As she brushed her hair back, Kairi softly pit her hands on the sliver heads cheeks, gentle brushing away the tears falling down her face.

"No sweat my pet. He was nothing I couldn't handle." Kairi said smiling. Chuckling slightly at the fact that she only narrowly escaped death in that fight she pulled Namine into a gentle embrace.

"I was so worried and so scared for you. I honestly thought you weren't going to make it through."

"Easy Peasy, Lemon squeezy." Said Kairi; again using humor to mask the fact that if it weren't for her celestial armor, she truly might not have made it. Grabbing Namines hand, the fiery redhead began to walk back towards her house, thankful that this terrible ordeal was finally over…

Or was it?

Namine brushed a few stray flower petals out of Kairis hair…

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks, fear racing through her like a terrible, burning poison. No it couldn't be…

Quickly looking around, Kairi summoned her flowery keyblade once more and pushed Namine behind her.

"What is it" the platinum blonde asked, fear quickly creeping into her voice "Is something the matter?"

Suddenly there was a freakish downpour of pink petals and a terrible evil laughter.

"Blossom Shower!"

"Namine run, it comes! Reflectga!" Kairi managed to get the reflection spell up just in time as it was pummeled with thousand of razor sharp petals. Poor Namine, so scared out of her mind could do nothing but cling to Kairi, her only protector. Just as quickly as it started the shower of death ended and there he was, his arms crossed and a truly evil smile on his visage.

"Namine go hide now!" Kairi barked out without even think about it. Just before she could even get a step or two away a giant scythe came down in-between the two of them…

But he never moved.

Did he?

"I must thank you. You did indeed give me a good time. Unfortunately you are much too gullible." Marluxia said amusement coloring his tone. "In the end I think I would have preferred the keyblade mistress unmarred but…" He said raising his hand and snapping his fingers as he spoke, a gust of wind encircling Namine. This time another Marluxia appeared behind her a hand over her mouth. "But even the most disfigured of hearts can be remade with time. Don't you agree? And what better way to disfigure a heart…" With another snap the second Marluxia clone gather a fist full of flower petals from mid air, forming a dagger. Kairi and Namine both knew what would happen before it happened. Not even a grade three haste spell could have gotten Kairi there in time to stop it.

"Namine! Nooo!" He thrust it into Namines back as all Kairi could do was look on in horror. The blood poured from her staining her dress and the sand around her. Kairi charge at the clone with all the speed that she could muster but the first clone waylaid her from the side. The second Marluxia clone pulled the dagger out and plunged it into her again, and again and again and again. Over and over he stabbed her, until she was completely covered in blood and her eyes were lifeless and cold. All three Marluxia's laughed. They laughed loudly with no abandon what so ever. Kairi was blinded with tears and blood for the cut above her eye that the clone who ambushed her. She was devastated. How in the world could she forget that Marluxia had clones?

She had failed.

Dropping to her knees all she could do was cry. Cry for the only girl that she had ever cared for. Cry for the only person that she loved. Cry for the girl that she had sworn her life to protect and the same girl that she had failed in the end.

Kairi buried her face in the sand. What could she do? Was she kidding? What did she mean what could she do? Was she a keyblader or wasn't she? She was and as long as she had the power to stop them she would! She let out another bestial roar and was making to get up when- a terrible pain shot up her leg.

"Not today missy!" It was the original Marluxia; he had brought the entire might of his scythe down on the back of her knee piercing it, locking her into place. Another Marluxia laughed as he did the same to her other leg. The Third clone, the one that murdered Namine summoned his scythe as well and stood over Kairi with an awful smile Kairi was trapped. She could move at all. Then a thought occurred to her, she couldn't move but she could speak: "With the ever changing wa-" she started, but then there was nothing. The three Marluxia clones laughed even louder. "Oh my apologies, you were thinking about using that stylish armor on us again were you? Not again I think. Now I have just one question for you- more of a ultimatum really: Join us or die."

All Kairi could do was look at Namines lifeless body and weep again she honestly couldn't do anything. She was trapped between three denizens of evil, and the only way to get out of it was now cut off from her. After all was said and done all she really wanted to be was with Namine again…

And she could…

Kairi felt Marluxia twist the scythe in her leg, her face screwed in pain. "I asked you a question you filthy little wench!" This time he was a lot less nice about it. "Join us or die! What say you?"

She was completely drained of energy she could no longer struggle against the impending doom. All she wanted was Namine.

All she wanted was Namine.

All she wanted…

"Answer me!"

If death was that awaited her then she would gladly take it for her. She did the same after all…

Kairi shook her head no.

The Marluxia clones began to laugh again. The clone that murdered Namine would do the same to her. "Well, well in that case checkmate to you. I win!" She lowered her head again and closed her eyes.

_I'll see you soon Namine my love._

As Marluxia raised his Death Scythe over her head she could feel the sweet early morning breeze come in from the ocean. She could see a beautiful sunset overlooking a peaceful town from a huge clock tower…

Then she felt pain in her skull as Marluxias scythe split her skull.

Then nothing at all.

"Kairi, Kairi Wake up please wake up! Kairi wake up!"

With a sudden jolt, in a cold sweat the fiery redhead awoke, screaming at the top for her lungs, her eyes stinging and her heart throbbing very painfully. "Kairi Please your scaring the fuck out of me Clam down!" After about five minutes she finally stopped screaming, and began to calm down. Even though she was calming down the pain in her heart remained. Taking a few deep breaths she recited a spell albeit painfully: "Goddess of light, Mistress of mercy, grant me thy holy essence, cure me of this affliction." A very bright light shown around her and the pain in her heart eased considerably. " Kairi are you okay?' A timid voice asked. Kairis eyes were still streaming with tears as the events of her very realistic dream came back to her. She turned and saw the beautiful object if her love and affection: Namine. She was dressed in a very revealing pure white nighty and an anxious look of fear. Kairi placed her hands on Namines soft cheeks and pulled her into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and could feel her rapid-moving thoughts intermingle with Namines:

_I thought you were dead_

_It was only a dream _

_I saw him stab you _

_No one could ever hurt me when I'm around you _

_I failed you _

_No you didn't because I'm still here it was only a bad dream_

_I love you so much _

_I love you too_

Kairi could feel Namines soft lips pressed against hers. She could taste the subtle hint of lemon tart, Namines favorite lip gloss because it always made Kairis lips pucker. Kairi allowed her hands to fall down tracing the curvy outline of Namines body. As she reached her hips she moved her lips down to her tear stained cheeks, then to her neck. Her hands crept around her hips towards her panty less bottom and gave it a gentle squeeze. Namine let out a barely audible gasp of pure pleasure and allowed herself to be pushed back on the bed, and taken over by the beautiful redhead.

Kairi never really considered herself a dominatrix. In fact she always considered herself to her a very girly girl. However when it came to Namine she just couldn't control herself. The only thing that she could think about was having her whole mind body and soul. She kissed all the way up and down her body, pulling her white nighty off her shoulders revealing a pair a perfectly round C-cup breast- exactly like hers. Kairi blew a breath of cool air across them and Namines nipples instantly hardened. She moaned in pleasured as Kairi pinched them and sucked them in her mouth. Kairi then took her two fingers and began the outside of her pulsating clit.

"Oh god Kairi don't tease her just fuck me please." Namine groaned in heat. Kairi smirked slightly, "As you wish." She pressed her lips to Namines and forced two fingers deep inside Namine. Namine moaned a little louder as she rocked back and forth on Kairis fingers, each time her face screwed up in ecstasy. Finally after a few minutes her whole body started to seize up as Kairi started to pump her fingers faster and faster. "Oh god Kairi!" Namine screamed as she came all over the bed.

Cleaning up the shaking girl with her tongue she kissed her so she could taste herself on Kairi, massaging her breast lovingly she whispered in her ear softly: "I love you Namine."

Smiling a crooked sort of smile Namine whispered back "I love you too."

The Platinum blonde reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small fingered length device. Slipping it on her finger, she whispered in Kairis ear again: "Your turn." Chuckling as she turned it on. Kairi smiled as she heard and small but powerful motor in the vibrator whizz on. Namine pulled off Kairis hot pink panties and kissed her moistened slit. "Turn over" she ordered and Kairi gladly obeyed. As the very powerfull vibrator entered her anus she was very glad her parents had left for the weekend…

A few hours later Kairi lay in her bed, alone sweaty, sticky, exhausted beyond belief, but satisfied. Drifting on the edge or sleep and awakness she could heard the sweet sound of Namines giggle. She smiled as the ocean breeze drifted in and pushed her over the edge into sleep, confident that no dreams would bother her again.

_**Fin**_

**Thank you very much for reading this and remember Reviewers get candy! ^_^ Seriously though review and tell me what you think. This my first attempt at a Yuri and lemon at that so I want you honest opinion. Tell me if you hated it and I don't need to write anymore, or tell me if you thought it was great: Just tell me! Thank you very much! **

** MysticKibender inc. **


End file.
